


Art für callisto24's story "Abhängig"

by mella68



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art für callisto24's story "Abhängig"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abhängig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603193) by [callisto24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24). 



Zusammenfassung der Story: 

Nachdem Gideon die BAU verlassen hat, fällt Reid zurück in seine Drogensucht. Doch gelingt es ihm, die vor den anderen zu verbergen, bis seine Entführung alte Dämonen weckt. Hotch begibt sich auf die Suche, doch als er Reid findet, hat der sich aufgegeben. Hotch unternimmt alles, um ihm zu helfen. Doch es liegt ein langer Weg vor ihnen beiden, bevor sie sich schließlich zu ihren Gefühlen bekennen und zueinander finden.

schwarz-weiß Version der Fanart:

 

 


End file.
